Snowboarding has been practiced for many years, and has grown in popularity in recent years, establishing itself as a popular winter activity rivaling downhill skiing. Typically, a rider wears snowboarding boots that are firmly secured to the snowboard so that the rider can control the speed and direction of the snowboard as the rider traverses a snow-covered hill. The snowboarder's boots are secured to the snowboard by a binding system that has one of a variety of overall configurations depending on intended use and rider preferences. Some riders utilize a two-strap binding system, also referred to as a conventional binding system, which includes straps for releasably securing the rider's boot to the snowboard. Other riders utilize a step-in binding system that includes cleat mechanisms integrated into the sole of the snowboard boots that engage with a cleat-engagement mechanism attached to the snowboard.
For those riders utilizing the conventional or two-strap binding systems, the rider typically does so because of the traditional fit and feel associated with such a system that is usually attributable to the lateral flexibility permitted by the binding system and close securement of the boot to the binding frame. Generally described, conventional binding systems include a binding frame in the form of a substantially rigid body having a substantially flat base plate that receives the sole of the boot. The base plate attaches to the board, frequently in an adjustable manner such that the rider can select a particular angle between the boot and the board. The frame typically includes a heel loop formed from medial and lateral sidewalls, and a highback pivotally attached to the sidewalls and contacting a portion of the heel loop. Two pairs of straps are typically included that are attached to the sidewalls, the straps being adapted to extend over the rider's boots and adjustably interconnect with a ratchet buckle, to secure the snowboard boots to the snowboard. The first pair of straps extends generally over the instep of the boot, below the ankle, and the second pair extends generally over the toe portion of the boot.
During use, a certain amount of movement between the boot and the snowboard is needed to initiate turns, perform various tricks and maneuvers, and provide vibration and shock absorption capabilities. To address this need, the conventional bindings described above are usually constructed of various materials, typically plastic, for allowing the heel loop to flex, thereby providing vertical as well as a small amount of lateral or side-to-side movement of the heel loop with respect to the base plate. Other manufacturers have designed their bindings with a slight camber in the base plate to provide the desired flex or movement. However, both of these approaches have their disadvantages. For example, constructing a binding out of plastic sometimes fails to provide the binding with a sufficient strength-to-weight ratio or enough durability typically required in the snowboard industry. With respect to providing camber to the binding, this can induce additional stress into the binding base and the snowboard inserts, as well as cause snowboard distortion.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a binding that provides heel loop movement while addressing the deficiencies of the prior art and others. The present invention is directed to such a binding.